new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruined
This is gonna be my longest pasta ever. Dark Builders Club I was an energetic person as I was getting Outrageous Builders Club for my first time. I really couldn't wait and was begging for my father to hurry up with it. He said "I am trying, but it takes long to put in everything." I started getting patient, but before he bought the OBC, he accidently misclicked the upgrade button, bringing him back. That really annoyed him, but before he could exit, both me and him saw a glimpse of a new builders club that was free, but had higher features than OBC. It was called Dark Builders Club. My dad was suspicious of this because it was free and had high perks like 500 robux a day and stuff like that. He left the computer to me, and I chose to do it. When I clicked on the buy button though, I swear, it shown all of the other builders clubs as dark miserable characters who looked very sad. The normal BC looked like a sad noob with very dark colors. The TBC looked like a sad roblox boy that looked like he was crying, and the OBC one was the most disturbing in my opinion. It looked like there was cuts all over him, and he looked very sad. He was crying an intense amount of blood, and the background around him looked dark red. It shown the disturbing stuff as the page was loading. I just thought that this was a mis-understanding or glitch by a hacker. I bought it for free, and then before I could play with it, it was time for school. At school, I was pretty tired and didn't pay attention to most of the stuff. I was tired because I was energetic earlier. When I was getting stuff from my locker to get to my next period, some guy pushed me to get me to move out of the way and yelled at me "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I blocked him, and he kept on yelling and yelling. He soon punched me, and that's when I took action. Me and him were fighting when I pushed him. He soon said "You will regret this." I was confused, but decided to ignore it. When I got home, I went back on roblox immediently, forgetting about my homework, when I had lost 500 robux. I immediently got in shock, remembering the person telling I would regret fighting with him and winning. But I guess the 500 robux thing was a glitch or something, or one of my siblings were on my computer while I was in school, and wasted 500 of it. I got furious, but excited because soon, I will get 500 robux back, but the thing is, that eventually didn't happen. When I looked at the builders club page to check stuff, it shown none of the builders clubs except the Dark Builders Club (DBC) I was just thinking this was that hacker messing up roblox or something. I decided to cancel my DBC immediently, but when I pushed the cancel button, text said "You can't cancel it, you're stuck with it forever." I really freaked out and tried to get away, but it would stay on that page. Eventually, it brought me into a roblox game instantly, which was a somewhat disturbing place. I found the builders club person's body in the ocean. He had blood out of his mouth and eyes, and he seemed like he drowned. There was bones showing on him as well. The turbo builders club person's body was on a tree. He looked impaled on a branch with blood leaking down the tree. The Outrageous builders club body was probably the worst. When I found it in a cave, it was heavily mutilated. Some of its body parts were crushed with blood squeezing out. Then was guts and more blood everywhere. I vomited as soon as I saw the details. I quickly exited the game, and left roblox. The next few days, I was filled with paranoia. I decided to play more roblox though and be brave. When I came back in roblox, I logged in normally, and everything was all right. I had no more builders club though. I decided to go play a game for fun on roblox. I played this new addicting game, which was making me stay there for almost an entire day, when it eventually crashed. When I exited the game, it turned out to reload instantly. Google Chrome wasn't responding, and I had to exit. When I came back on, it instantly directed me to a dark roblox page. That dark roblox page looked like the roblox logo was just destroyed. It was just insane. I clicked on the games page as fast as I can, thinking it would end the horror, but the games page had no games on it. The ads were telling me to get off, but I decided to continue on. I found one game, that said DBC. The thumbnail looked kinda like my robloxian. My robloxian looked mutilated and most of his body was degloved. The description said place number. The play button was dark red and looked like it had blood on it. I slowly clicked the play button, and as my mouse got closer, my heart was beating faster. I eventually clicked it, and it started up. When it was loading, it looked like an empty baseplate with dark stormy clouds. I could here heavy wind as something came in. They had the DBC hard hat, their name wasn't on the player list, and they had no HP. He did nothing most of the time while I was searching for secrets. Eventually, I got trapped in first person, and none of my keys, including escape key (esc) would work. Eventually, I turned to my side, and the DBC person was right next to me (On roblox.) Eventually, my entire screen turned red, and I heard stabbing and cutting sounds. The sounds were so agonizing. The red faded away shortly afterwards, and I saw the DBC person with blood on his face. I eventually started to shiver, as I slowly pushed the exit button, only to see a chat that said "This isn't over." I eventually pushed the exit button, and I wasn't on roblox anymore. I was on some site that didn't even exist. I eventually exited and went to take a nap to calm my anxiety down. Stalker After taking a nap, I found it to be the next morning. I must have taken a long nap. I eventually needed to go to school soon. I was too anxious to play Roblox, but I still planned on doing it after school. I had my economics exam when I got to class. I was just putting in random answers as I was remembering to get on Roblox straight after school. Afterwards, I turned in my exam, expecting a bad grade. After school, I went straight to Roblox, to find everything normal. I sighed in relief as nothing bad happened. I decided to play some atrocious games and troll players in them. As I was playing Different Town of Robloxia by JuliusColes, I found somebody in the server with a unique username. Most of the usernames were just "iiwhutevar" or "xxxxxxxxjrrmifrmrjkekskxxxxxxxxxxxx." I forgot the username by now. Well, anyways, what happened next is that he started stalking me like hell around the place. I left creeped out and mad, as I decided to play another game. The game I played this time was some fps game Roblox edition I forgot. This time, a user called DBCkid came. I thought he was just a DBZ fan, but did a typo in his username, but I was sadly mistaken. Eventually, I was playing normally, when it became late at night. Most players gone to bed by now. Me, DBCkid, and some random other people were the only ones in the server currently. I started feeling suspicious of DBCkid as I was playing more. I decided to ignore it though, and continue playing. That was until I got teleported to another game. This time, it was only me and DBCkid. I started shivering and decided to find him. As I was searching, my robloxian fell through a sinkhole. This sinkhole took a while until it would make my robloxian reach the ground. When my robloxian finally reached the ground, it blacked out, and I heard some bone cracking noises along with blood. I then exited the game because I was worried it would show a graphic image of my robloxian. My mind was going crazy because of that crazy user. I just wanted to escape this, and go away from roblox, but I felt the nerve to keep playing all the time. I was twitching, I got insomnia, and I developed bags under my eyes just because of that user. My parents and younger siblings thought I was acting absurd when I told them about all of this and that I need my computer taken away, or in shorter words, they didn't believe me. I felt the nerve to get back on roblox right now, as once again, I had dangers. SAVE ME My friend request point was FULL of friend requests from the same person, A.K.A DarkBuildersClubWillEndYou. I had over 100 messages as well. As furious as I was, I decided to go to that person's profile for once. When I got on this profile, it wasn't really as pretty as I thought it would be. The ROBLOX background was black and gray, like the OBC theme. There was no ROBLOX logo anywhere though. He had one place with a jumble of letters and numbers all over the name like if a 3 year old were typing that. He had no friends list. I checked his builders club point, as it was Dark Builders Club as well. His hats and other items were just some messed up looking hats. One of them for instances looked like it had no texture, and the mesh just looked crazy. Anyways, when I tried to leave his profile, I couldn't. I clicked every other way of exiting except his game, but none of that would work. I then foolishly clicked his game in hope for exit, but I was sadly mistaken. The game started off with flashing lights. This gave me a headache, as the lights were going very fast. Eventually, the lights stopped, and I was revealed to be in a strange bedroom. It kinda looked like a roblox version of my bedroom. Chills went down my spine as I walked out the door, only to see a red entity. The name board shown his name to be "hebetudinous dark builders club." First of all, I didn't know what that word meant (I have a short vocabulary,) and secondly, I was wondering how he has spaces in his name. I went down to touch him, only for him to vanish. He was behind my robloxian afterwards. He then said, "Stop trying, you know you're never gonna catch me." He soon left the game, causing it to shut down. It bothered me though how he was always trying to scare me. He's used the same gag over and over again. Eventually, afterwards, it redirected me to his profile page again, but this time, I could only see his strange avatar. The avatar had dark red spots on his body, and the rest of his avatar was black on the top and gray on the bottom. He looked like his eyes were red. Afterwards, I could exit. I exit the profile, trying to forget all of this has happened. Chapter 4: The End? As soon as I shut down my computer, it turned right back on, and logged in for me. I was then on the roblox page, and it wouldn't let me get off. My cursor couldn't even move no matter how hard I tried. I heard faint wind chime sounds from the computer, as the page kept changing to different roblox pages. It kept on changing faster and faster until my computer eventually crashed. When I turned my computer back on after it crashed, it looked a lot different. For instances, the theme of my computer was now red instead of gray. I found a new icon that said, "Return to roblox." I eventually went back on ROBLOX, to find the site messed up. There was no ROBLOX logo, the buttons were all gibberish crap, and the front page of the games looked like messed up games. One of the games for instances shown somebody vomiting out blood. The one next to it looked like somebody impaled at their face. I couldn't tell which part of their face, but I knew it would be painful. I scrolled down the gory images, to see one last image. It shown somebody's bottom part of their jaw torn off. Ugh, I can't explain. It's just too gory. My heart rate was intense at this time, and I exited the page AS FAST AS I CAN. I heard scratching noises from my computer eventually. I went to the start menu, and saw a scratched up version of the roblox icon. As I clicked it, my computer overheated and turned off. I don't know what caused this, but it was really annoying. As soon as this computer got cooled down, I turned it back on, only to see the words "You're back..." --Randomnoob48888 (talk) 08:59, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Unfinished Category:Entities Category:Site Based Category:Creepy Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Shock Ending